Gangster to Lover
by Lowkeycomicgeek
Summary: Darien Shields the top most notorious deadly cold hearten mafia leader. Rethinks his whole life when his eyes lands on a beautiful young woman. The only downer side is that her father happen to be the chief of police he is paying to keep quiet of his business. But that won't stop him. 'If it's not her no other woman would be good enough. I must make her mine'.
1. The Partner

At an Abandon warehouse

A police chief in his late 40's was tied up to a chair. Bleeding from his head. A huge gash on his forehead and a busted lip. His left eye bruised and tender. He barely had the strength to lifts his head. With his good eye he see two men in front of him. One with blonde short spikey hair and, the other man with long brown hair.

"Come on chief take our money and this would be over" said the blonde one rubbing his sore knuckles.

"Yeah we like you, I don't understand why you need to be going through this?" spoke the brown hair man crossing his arms.

Before the man in the chair could speak another voice spoke.

"Mr. Adams I hope we will have no more problems for now on" Said a calm chilling voice in the darkness of the warehouse.

"Yes! Mr. Shields I have no problems with you nor with your gang. Your gang won't even be notice by my officers. I'll quit if you want me to. Just please let me go so I can see my family". Spoke the man currently known as Officer Adams.

"Aha yes your family." The chilling voice seemed to be getting closer.

When Mr. Adams turn toward the voice in the dark. A man came out of the shadows 'like a demon'. Mr. Adams thought. The man that came out of the darkness standing about 6'4 with midnight black hair, strong chest with a narrow waste. Dressed in a fitted custom-made suit.

"How is your wife Irene I believe and your son Sammy? I'm I correct on their names?" Mr. Adams face pales 'how did he know that'.

"Please Mr. Shields they don't have nothing to do with this. Please my eldest daughter just got into town. I barely get to see her. So please let me go and my police unit will never bother you or your gang and we will take your money also. We will turn our heads no question asked.

"That sounds more like it Ken" Mr. Shield chuckles, "we will leave you alone for now, that's all I wanted to hear ken. But I must say you surprised me. I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess I am wrong. Because I did not even know you even had another child let alone a daughter. She must be what 17, 18?" The man in the suit know as Mr. Shields moves closer.

"Th-thank you Mmm Mr. Shields. Yes my daughter is 17 soon to be 18. Why?" spoke an uncomfortable Ken.

"Just curios on who I am giving my money too chief". He then turn towards his two most trusted crew members. "Jed, Nate untie him and put him in my car. I'll take him back myself". He turn back toward ken "time to go home to your family now Ken".

"Oh god thank you" said a very relieved ken. He then watched him leave the room.

Shortly after Ken was cut loose from his chair prison. Then lifted by the two men known as Jed and Nate. They lead him to a garage filled with different types of exotic cars. Soon they stop at a blacked out SUV and Mr. Shields was already inside waiting patiently for them. Once ken was inside Mr. Shields turns to him.

"Ready to get out of here ken"?

"YES" ken grunts out because of his injuries. With a quick nod they were off.

It was quite in the SUV for a couple of minutes until Mr. Shields spoke.

"Ken may I ask you a question"? Ken nods for him to continue.

"How is it to have a family? Like how was starting one? And how did you find your wife from the hoe's" Mr. Shields asked.

Shocked by the question because a top notorious killer mafia leader is asking him how is it to have a family.

"Well umm it starts with the right gal. Once you have found the one you can't live without, and wanting to live the rest of your life with her by your side. No other woman would do if it's not her. She would have heart as soon as she looks at you. But when she is pregnant with your child it would be the proudest moment of your life. You have an urge to protect her and your unborn baby with your life. And when you get to hold the baby you both have created that is when you have everything to look forward too. So there you have it Mr. Shields". Ken finished with a smile on his face. That's when he notice he was in his neighborhood already.

"Interesting. But it looks like we are already at your house. Don't worry about the hospital bill if you have the need to go. Sorry for being rough but whatever the case is do not forget our deal. With that said Mr. S unlocked the doors then pushed ken out then left the road.

Ken limps his way to his house. He fell to the floor too weak to get the keys he started banging on the door. 'Oh god my body, come on hun answer the door.'


	2. Seeing Her

Darien parked down the street to make sure his new partner wouldn't get more hurt then he already was. He watch as ken knocked well banged on the front door before collapsing to the floor. 'Ken's lucky he has what I wanted' Darien thought to himself. When he was going to go more into his thoughts the front door opens. "Finally god damn". Dairen stayed to see what will happen.

A woman about the age of 36 or so, with long silver hair and blue eyes came running out of the house towards the fallen man. "Oh my god KEN"! The woman falls to her knees checking ken for any more injuries.

"I am fine Irene. I'm okay". Ken said while reaching for his wife cheek and rubs it lovingly. In order to calm her down.

Unknowing to them Darien was watching them. "Not bad Ken she is a beautiful woman for you" Darien said with a smile on his face. He looks down at his watch "I should leave the gangs waiting for me". But before he can start up his car he heard another woman's voice.

"Mother what is it? Dad oh my god" With that said Darien looks up to see who has spoken and what he saw took his breath way.

A beautiful young woman came running out of the house. She had white creamy skin, silver blonde hair that went down to her hips. Her body was curvy for a young woman and he couldn't help imagine her in the future. 'By god she would be a goddess when she is fully grown.' Darien thought. 'Aha ken so this is your lovely daughter nice. Very nice in need.' In that moment the blonde hair beauty looks up and looks around the area. Darien eyes widen never in his life has he seen such a beautiful face. 'Her eyes I never seen such beautiful big light blue eyes. Her eyes are the same color of the sky on a clear day. I must somehow make her mine or at least want me as much as I want her'. Smiled Darien but with that thought he start his car and left the area.

Ken looks up to see his wife and daughter looking down on him with conserved eyes.

"I'm fine Irene just a little banged up is all. Can you just help me up is all".

"DAD are you okay! Do you need to go to the doctor's? What happen to you dad".

Ken looks towards his daughter and smiles up at her.

"Bunny! Your home when did you get here, I thought you weren't going to be here until Wednesday. But anyways let's go inside it cold out here. Just help me up" Ken missed his daughter very much. She goes to a well-known private high school out of state. She comes back home only when she is on vacation.

Once the family was inside the women led Ken to the living room. Serena looks at her father with wide concerned eyes.

"I am fine bunny I promise just gotten a little hurt at work today". That is when Irene steps in.

"Ken you have never gotten hurt like this since you been in the force"! She yells at her husband. Ken smiles at his wife "I know I'm sorry it will not happen again love I promise you" then kissed his wife on the cheek. "Now let's go to bed its late". Ken gives his daughter a hug and grab is wife's hand then lead her up the stairs slowly.

"Goodnight dad mom love you see you in the morning." Serena said to her parents. She watches them go up with a smile on her face. 'I wonder will I ever find someone that would love me like my dad loves my mom' with that thought she went to her room and went to sleep.

Oh little does she knows love is around the corner for her or is it?


	3. Why Isn't She Here With Me?

Slamming her body to the wall with his body. "Darien" she moans out in between heated kisses. Heat was rising fast between the two. Body to body, desire in both eyes. "Don't stop my love" she whispers. Kissing down her neck he moved a blonde hair out of the way, he started to nip at her cream white skin. Leaving small love bites where ever his mouth goes. She warp her long legs that seem to go on forever, around his waist. She started to grind directly on his growing bulge. She start slowly teasing the hell out of him. Darien bites his lip the section she is giving him is amazing and he is not even inside her yet. He couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Enough of this foreplay" Darien growls out. Grabbing her shirt he ripped it open with ease. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "No bra babe did you know this was going to happen"? Then her panties were the next thing to go, she was wearing a skirt so Darien doesn't have to worry about taking it off of her. He notice a wet spot on her white underwear. That's when he lost it. "I must have you now". Letting her legs go so she was standing, he then drop to his knees. She looks down at him with questionable eyes. He grabs her leg to spread them open so he has a clear view of her warm center.

He didn't even warn her that he was going eat her out. He puts her legs around his shoulders while his hand grab and massages her breast. He found them a perfect cup size, 'they fit perfectly with my hands like they were made only for me.' Darien thought. He was licking her so good that she grabs his head by his hair to push him closer to her. "You taste so good baby".

"OH MY GOD DAREIN! DON'T STOP DON'T EVER STOP AHA."! Darien blonde haired angel screamed out. 'Oh yeah the neighbors are going to hear us all the time' Darien thought with a smile.

That is when she grabs his head from between her legs. Making him stop and looking up at her. What she said next was his undoing.

"I want you now Darien. I want you so bad, right here RIGHT NOW" She whispers to him looking down at him.

"Then your wish is my command my love" he lifts himself up from the ground. But before he can doing anything to her. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her to his bedroom 'our bedroom' Darien thought with a big smile on his face. He sets her down on his cali king size bed. He soon joins her but not before shedding every ounce of clothing he was wearing. He kissed her hard on her lips. He pushes her underneath him. He places himself at her warm center.

"Hurry my love I have been waiting for so long please just take me already" the blond beauty whispers in his ear seductively. With that said he did what she asked. He push himself right in her, "so tight"!

"Aaaahhhh"

"Oh my god"

"Faster"

Darien lifts her legs over his shoulders to go even deeper. While she grab is thigh for support.

'She is so tight I can't take it. I can last longer but not with her. OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUMM'. He thrusted a few more time before going over the edge releasing everything into her. But not without bring her over the edge with him. "Dariennnnnnn"! "OH MY GOD SERENAAAAAAAA"

He looks down at her she smiles up at him, sweat beading down her body. She opens her mouth to speak but. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Darien was brought out of his good dream. By the sound of his alarm clock.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. THAT WAS A DREAM IT DIDN'T HAPPEN"! with that said darien tried to get out of bed. Until he notices he stained his black silk boxers. "Fuck I haven't even have her yet and she is already making me cum hard for her. Why isn't she here with me"?


	4. I Have Waited Long Enough!

After his morning dream, Darien had to take an extremely cold shower. 'I haven't even spoken one word to her yet, and she is already getting me all hot and bothered and shit.' Thought Darien drying himself off. He looks at himself through his mirror, "AHA THAT IS IT. SHE MUST KNOW WHO I AM. AND MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! I need to know everything about her" slowly calming down.

Pulling out his cell phone he clicks on his contact name 'Zack' he then waits for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello" came a sleepy voice.

"Zack get up I have a job for you. I need you to find information on someone". Darien spoke.

"I'm up now boss, who's the unlucky son of a bitc… he was cut off by Darien.

"Shut up, and listen I want to know everything possible and I mean everything down to the little things about this person".

"Okay boss. What is this person name"?

"Serenity Serena Adams"

"Adams sir? As in Ken Adams"?

"Yes is there a problem with my request Zack" Darien voice growled out over the phone.

Not wanting to get his boss mad 'lord help me' "No boss it wouldn't be a problem".

"Good, that's what I thought. Oh and have Jadeite help you also. But make sure he knows that serena is spoken for, so if I hear one uncalled for comment about her he would be talking to me at the 'SPOT' got it".

Swallowing his saliva and nervousness down Zack spoke. "Of course boss it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Good I want everything about her in a file on my desk first thing tomorrow afternoon" with that said Darien hangs the phone up.

Letting out a breath that Zack has unknowing been holding he admittedly calls Jadeite. 'Come on Jed answer your fucking phone'. The phone rings a couple of times before someone answered.

"Sup Z" came the voice of jadeite.

"Jed we have an important mission to do ASAP for the boss". Zack spoke quickly.

All goofiest aside jadeite spoke again. "Okay let's not keep him waiting. What's the job are we whacking anyone?"

"If we do our job right the only one doing the whacking would be boss himself. While we live happily because we made the boss happy".

"What do you mean boss would be doing the whacking? Like he getting his hands dirty, ha that would be cool I haven't seen him get his hands dirty in while. This is going to be good can't wait to see".

Rolling his eyes on what Jed's comment. "No Jed he wants us to spy and get everything we can on a girl. And he sounds serious about getting information about her".

"A girl? The boss wants us to get info on a girl? You must be kidding".

"No I am not kidding"

"Okay? Umm who is she? She must be something if boss wants us on the job".

"I do not know what he wants with her. But whatever it is, it is his problem not ours. And I don't want it to become ours. But her name is Serena Adams".

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, whoa Adams as in Officer Chief Ken Adams daughter"?

"Yes her".

"… I be at your house in 10 mins". With that said jadeite hangs up the phone.

'Doesn't anyone say goodbye before hanging up anymore'?

Zack gets up to get the equipment they are going to need for the next 24hrs ready.

"This should be interesting".

The next day….

At Shields Inc. on the every top floor is where Darien's office is located.

"Mr. Shields, Mr. Zachary is here to see you about the file you have requested". Darien's secretary said into the intercom.

"Thank you Ms. Thompson, can you send him in please".

"Yes sir, right away sir".

With that said Darien got up from his office chair to his bar area. Pouring himself a cup of vintage whiskey. Upon making his drink, his office doors opens. He looks at his watch it was 11:50 am. Then he spoke.

"Zack right on time, I hope you have everything I needed to know"? Darien's voice sound deadly calm.

"Yes I got everything you need on the girl sir". Zack spoke while placing the folder on his desk. Darien was taking a sip of his drink when Zack spoke again. "OH sir to let you know not once did Jed made a comment about the girl".

Downing the rest of his drink Darien slams it on to his desk making Zack jump. "Good thanks Zack now you can leave. Wait! Actually take the guys on a vacation. The streets are a little hot anyways. Time to lay low I will call you when I need you again".

Stunned by what Darien said Zack spoke up once again. "Are you serious sir"?

"Yes I am serious. Plus I have a lot of work to do for the company. Also we need to lay low until the streets are safe to move the stuff around. So take a two week vacation on me, now leave me".

"Right away sir". Bowing his head Zack left the office. Stunned that the mafia leader just told him to go on a vacation for two weeks with the other head members. Once outside Shields Inc. Zack looks up to the top of the building 'What are you planning boss'. With that thought Zack left to fetch the others.

3 hours later in Darien's Office

Name: Serenity Serena Adams or Serena Adams. Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light Blue Height: 5'5 Age: 17 Schooling: Currently attending NYC private school

Parents: Ken Adams &amp; Serenity Adams

Darien reads all of the file that Zack has brought him about Serena. He finds everything about her down to her favorite color to who her best friends are. When Darien's eyes couldn't bear to read no more he closes the file. He turns in his chair to look at the view of the Los Angeles Downtown area. "I have waited long enough Serena tomorrow is the day we will meet" An evil smile forms his face.


	5. The Meet

NEXT DAY

(At the Adam's house)

Serena ran downstairs to the front door. She was already dressed to start her day.

"Mom! I'm going to meet up with the girls at the arcade today okay!" She yelled out.

"Okay Serena just don't come home to late, alright." Her mother spoke back.

"Okay mom see you later then." With that said Serena was out the door. Serena unknowingly what lays ahead? 'Okay the girls said we would be meeting up at the arcade I wonder if they are there already'. With that thought she was off to the place called the Royal Crown. She loves going there because her older cousins owns the place. 'Oh man I can't wait to see Andy and Liz! I should cut through the park it would be faster than going around it'. Serena thought happily.

(In the Other Side of Town)

10 Mins Before

Darien was just leaving his office. The mountains of paper work he neglected while read up on the young Misses Adams had him distracted longer then he had thought. "Note to self. Do work first then look at the files" Darien told himself while rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. He looks up towards the sky. It was a beautiful day. 'I could go for a cup of coffee right now'. "Now where is the nearest coffee shop near here." He pulls out his cell phone. "Nearest coffee shop near me" he spoke to his phone. 'Okay nearest one is about less than a mile away. A placed called the Royal Crown sounds interesting even thou I have never heard of it before. But it has great reviews so might as well go'. Darien thought to himself and started to walk towards the shop. Before he can get to far from his office his cell phone rings. He looked at the contact, it was his Driver Sammy.

"Shields." Darien answered then spoke

"Boss?"

"Yes Sam, what is it?"

"Well sir I was wondering if you are alright, you didn't show up to the car."

"Yes I am fine. I'm heading to a local coffee shop not too far from the office."

"But sir you know I would have driven you, that's my job"

"I know it is. But I wanted to go for a walk, it is a nice day out and I haven't been out lately. Plus I just needed to clear my head. I'll call you if I need anything just be on standby." With that said Dare ends the phone call. He lets out a sigh, he then notice he was at the park.

"Umm what a low key park".

He then notice a playground filled with little children. He stayed for a couple of minutes watching the innocent children play. He then saw a little girl fall to the ground while she was running. He notice she hurt her knee because she ended up grabbing her knee and also the pain look on her little face says it all. Before she can start crying her mother came to her aid. Darien watches as the woman comfort her daughter. He smiled when the little girl hugs her mother and then was laughing when she was tossed into the air, and caught by her mother. He then notice a man running towards them. The little girl ended up yelling "daddy" the man engulf the woman and the child into a hug. Darien just watched the happy family for a couple of seconds before turning and continued down the windy path way.

"Lucky guy…"

But before Dare could even think more about the subject he was smashed into by another person. He and the other person fell to the ground.

"Hey watch were you're gggoing". Darien spoke first until he looked at the eyes of the person on top of him. His midnight blue eyes widen.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't see you". Said the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.

'It's it's it's HER!' Darien thought. His mouth gone dry he couldn't speak. Darien Shields known playboy was speechless.

The reason he was so speechless because the only woman he ever desired, that even haunted him in his dreams was right in front of him. Well more like on top of him. Her blonde hair coated around him. Her hair manage to have come undone from her hair style cause of their impact. Her sky light blue eyes started right at him. He felt like she was looking straight into his every soul. He gulps down then spoke.

"NNN (Coughs) no problem."

She was just staring at him, and he was staring right back at her. He watches as her beautiful eyes widen. He then notice there position on the ground. She was straddling him with both legs on his sides and his hands on her hips. It brought images into Darien mind of her and him in this exact position but without clothing and, her screaming in ecstasy. Darien shook his head to clear his mind of that image. He sits up now face to face with his angel. He smiles at her, in return she blushed at his smile.

"Differently no problem at all beautiful." He smiled showing her his pearly white teeth and then winked at her. In return her blush deepened.

She too smiles at him. That made Darien heart skipped a bit. She then notice she was still on him.

"Oh I'm sorry let me get off of you." She spoke getting up off of him, but when she put her left foot down on the ground she wrenched in pain.

"Oww!" she grabs her ankle falling to ground next to him.

This automatically brought Darien to her side.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah, I think I just twisted my ankle a bit."

"Here let me help you up." With that said Darien got up from the ground.

She stares up at him 'Oh my he's tall'.

"Here grab my hand." Darien smiles down at her with both hands out for her to grab onto.

She reached out towards his hands. She felt an electric type feeling going up her hand to her spine when she grab his hands. It didn't hurt her at all.

With ease he lifts her up off the ground right back to her feet. But when she put pressure on the same foot it gave way. She was falling again. But she never touched the ground, instead felt arms around her helping her up.

"Here let me help you" Darien helps her to a nearby bench. He puts her down to sit.

"Thank you …. Err what's your name?" She smiles at him.

Dare taking a seat next to her. "My name is Umm M-Mamoru Chiba. And what is yours?"

"Well hello Mamoru my name Is Serena Adams".

"Serena what a beautiful name. For a beautiful woman." Darien blushed at what he just said, he couldn't believe what he is saying. "I'm sorry if my comment made you uncomfortable."

Serena giggles "No its fine it's not like everyday a handsome stranger tells me I'm beautiful."

At what she said shocked Darien "What do mean you should have been tired of that word."

"Your joking right, I'm not that beautiful." Serena's smile dropped a little. She looks down at her feet why is she even telling this hot guy that.

Dare reached out to her he lifts her head to make eye contact with her.

"Serena you have got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life."

Serena just look at Darien or at 'Mamoru' with wide eyes her face turned red right after.

"Well Serena would you like to hang out or something. I mean I hope I'm not creeping you out. Like I don't want you to think I'm so type of pervert or something. C Cause I'm not ha. I mean aha shit. Do you want to go get a coffee or something? I was heading to a coffee shop called Royal Crown. I was wondering if you want to join me. If not it's okay, I will understand if you don't want to go. Oh gosh I'm rambling." 'Dare what the hell are you acting all nervous for come on put your playboy face on.'

"Haha Mamoru its fine I was heading there anyways. My older cousin and his little sister owns the place."

"Ssso is that a yes from the pretty lady?"

She smiles at him and said "Yes I think it is" In such a seductive voice that made the Mafia Boss toes curl.

"Shall we start going than?" Darien got up from the bench that they were currently sitting on. He held out his hand to her.

Serena smiles up at him and grab holds of his hand but before she can even step forward her ankle gives way. But with the help of Darien she didn't even get to reach the hard floor.

"Umm in second thoughts let me call my driver instead. Is that okay with you?"

Serena eyes widen "You have a driver? Wow I didn't see that coming ha."

"It's up to you Serena?" Darien face remain calm but inside he was a nervous wreak.

"I'm fine with it Mamoru. For some reason I trust you I don't know why but I do."

"That a plus for me. You can trust me Serena I would be the last person that would hurt you honestly." Darien felt a little bit of panic at what he said because he knew he was speaking the truth. And that scared him a bit.

"Thank you for making that clear Mamoru."

"No problem here let me call him." Darien brings out his cell phone and pressing an all to familiar number.

"Yes Mr. Shields!"

"Sam can you come and pick me and a friend up at a park?"

"Of course sir just umm what park are you speaking of?"

"Umm I'm not sure hold on let me ask." Darien turn towards Serena. "Serena do you by any chance know the name of this park?"

"Yeah it's Lovers Lane Park."

"Oh ha. Thank you."

"Sam the park name is Lover Lane Park."

"Okay sir I will be there in 5."

"Thank you Sam." Darien ends the phone call but before he puts his phone away he sends a quick text to Sam. 'When you come and pick me up call me Mamoru Chiba NOT Darien or Mr. Shields got it.' He the puts his phone back into his pocket. Then turns to Serena "Well we should go meet my driver then." He then picks up Serena with ease. She made a sudden noise for being picked up by surprise. She looks up at Mamoru with wide eyes her face the shade of a tomato. But before she can protest of being carried he spoked first.

"I don't you want you to hurt your foot even more than it is already." He smile down at her. She just nods her head and let him carried her out of the park. She didn't even realized she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his calm heartbeat.

'I can't believe this. This isn't happening. I am not getting carried by the hottest guy I have ever seen. And he seems like he is interested in me, I must be dreaming.' Serena thought to herself.

'I have her in my arms. I have SERENA ADAMS IN MY FUCKING ARMS! Now Dairen don't fuck this up.' Darien thought with a scowl on his face but a smile somehow made it to his face.

What will happen next? Sorry I haven't been updating on my stories, writer blockade sucks and work has been killer lately also. Please let me know what you think on this story I love to read you reviews.


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

Walking down the path Mamoru and Serena stay in comfortable silence, until Mamoru decides to speak first.

"So Serena, tell me about yourself. Are you still in school or are you working beautiful?"

Serena face turned a slight red at Mamoru words. "Yes I am in school still actually. I have two more months left of high school."

"Really that's very good to hear. Do you have any plans on what you want your future to be like?"

"Yes I am going to college to study the field of business. Also when summer beings I start a internship at this high class company. I would hope to one day I can work or better yet build my own company like one. I just heard back from them, saying my application was accepted out of everyone who entered.

Darien was impress to say the least. 'My little bunny has quiet the brains on her. My Ken no wonder you hidden your daughter. She is indeed a catch for a young woman.'

"Wow, I would have never thought that you were interested in the business field" Mamoru spoke.

Serena smiles up at Mamoru "Yeah, honestly it just came to me one day. Okay enough about me. What about you? Judging by the suit you must be in the business area yourself".

Mamoru smiled "my you are a very cleaver young woman Serena. And to answer your questions I am in the business area. In fact I own a little company that happens to be doing extremely well".

Before Darien could continue he finally realized his surroundings. He discovered they have made to the front parking lot of the park. And also he still has his angel in his arms.

"Oh how is your foot Serena?"

"I do not think I have sprang it or anything. May you put me down to see if I can put weight on it".

"Oh yeah of course Serena".

"Thank you Mamoru." Mamoru put her down on both feet. Serena putting a little pressure on her bad foot discover that the pain was not as bad as earlier, but it is still there. Mamoru who was watching her in case she fell over or needed his help asked if she need help with walking.

"No Mamoru I need to walk it off I guess."

"If you say so sere. But I'll be right next you so you won't fall."

A all black SUV pulls into the park entrance. Mamoru recognized the vehicle quickly to be his.

"Well Serena it looks like our ride as arrived at this very moment".

Serena turns to see a blacked out SUV park a few feet away. Serena then notices a young man getting out of the SUV.

"Mr. Chiba your ride is here like you have asked" the young man bowed.

"Right on time Sam as always. Sam this is Serena Adams she will be keeping me company this afternoon."

"Hello Misses Adams I am Sam but everyone normally calls me Sammy."

"Hello Sammy, you can just call me Serena instead of Miss Adams" Serena smiled at the man in front of her that has to be a couple of years older then her self.

Sammy finally got to see the very girl that has made his boss, the top notorious playboy, killing machine, genius, &amp; the most feared mob boss in the US obsess over. Sammy eyes widen on what he saw. 'By god she is beautiful even at her young age she would definitely be a goddess when she is much older. No wonder the boss wants her has his.' Sammy looked towards his boss and notice Darien face was not amuse to see him checking out his "woman". Acting quickly before he gets himself killed he spoke "Okay well let me get the door for you Serena and to you as well boss."

"Thank you Sammy"

"Yes thank you Sam" Mamoru spoke with a sharp tone.

Swallowing down a gulp. " No problem Sir, Ma'am"

"Sammy remember we are going to the Royal Crown."

"Yes sir, understood".

Shutting the door Sammy quickly enters the vehicle then proceed in the direction of the cafe.

At Royal Crown

Once inside the cafe Serena and Mamoru sat at the far corner booth in the very back, to talk and eat. Darien needed to know more about his angel.

"So Mamoru what is it that your company does? Like I must know cause with you and the suit and driver and all" Serena said while letting her eyes roam all over Mamoru.

"Ahm Well Serena my company is very into the trading area of business. You know taking over one business and either sale it whole or sale it by parts". Darien was starting to feel got with the looks he was receiving from Serena. 'She is like practically undressing me with her eyes right in front of me. And she doesn't look like she even care or knows what she is doing to me. Actually this can a very good thing' Darien thought.


	7. So Close To Being Mine

Serena couldn't take her eyes off of Mamoru for some reason. She has never felt this way before in her entire life. All she can think about is what she would do to Mamoru. 'Whoa isn't the guy suppose to feel this way, not the girl. But hey school is ending and I went threw Middle and High school without a boyfriend. So I am not going to miss this chance of a very good looking man hitting on me. Gosh scratch that he is like a sexy god.'

They talked to what has seem like hours. Mamoru talked a bit about his life. But he listen to whatever Serena has to tell him. It's funny Darien never thought he would care for a woman's feeling so much before. He mostly just use them for sex then ends up leaving them after. But with Serena Darien can't see himself doing that to her. He actually sees a future with in her. 'Scary' Darien thought.

'Can't wait to get you into bed and make you scream, to be Mrs. Shields'. Chills went up Darien's spine. 'Need to calm down let's get this lunch over with already. I'm just going to do it tonight' that was Darien last thought.

"You know Serena I don't really want this day to end". He truly meant it too.

"Mamoru I thought the same exact thing. I hope you don't think this is weird or annoying that this high school girl has a little crush on you. Even though we just meet today I..." Serena quickly stops herself, "Aha never mind just forget I even said anth..." Serena was cut off by Mamoru lips. Her eyes were wide but quickly shuts close in delight. Mamoru looks at Serena and smirks into the kiss. "Wanna go see my office real quick, Serena?"

Serena reached out towards Mamoru grabbing him by his tie, and into a very passionate kiss. Serena may be a virgin but that won't stop her from trying to seduce Mamoru. She finished the kiss and smiled at him, "Show me the way, boss." Serena has no idea she had such a lurling voice before.

Darien bite his lip to contain a groan. She gave him the most unexpected kiss which turned him on in a heartbeat. Also her agreeing to go to his office plus calling him boss did not make the situation better for him. Looking underneath the table Darien could see Serena legs riding up his leg to his thigh. His eyes widen he quickly looks around to make sure no one can see the little display she is doing to him.

'What is she doing I know fersure she is a virgin but she has the moves of a pro'. His eyes meet hers and was surprise to see desire and wanting in her eyes. They must have been a reflection of his very own. Looking around one last time Darien made sure there was on one around and that they were out of camera view. Once the coast is clear Darien went for it. Grabbing Serena to push her closer to him, his left hand lifting her leg up to his thigh again and making it rest there. He then proceed to snake his hand up her leg til they hit her panties. Darien looks towards Serena to see if she was comfortable... He lost it on what he saw. He quickly took out $200 throwing it at the table, then started to head towards the exit.

Serena was more then willing to head out to Mamoru's office. 'I can't believe this is really happen'. Before the either of them can step foot inside the SUV , four female voices spoke out "Serena?"

Serena and Darien stopped dead in their tracks. Their backs towards them. "Crap, please play along I don't really want to explain. On what we were about to do." Serena whispers towards Mamoru. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turns around

"Oh hey girls what's up?"

Serena could see the questions that were rolling out of her four best friends eyes.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing?" A girl with long blonde hair spoke. Serena felt like she was inside a oven,' the girls couldn't have came at a much worst-er time.'

"Oh umm this is Mamoru. My..." Serena stopped she doesn't even know what to call her and Mamoru 'a almost one night stand'.

Darien smiled 'Yes this is to easy. I get to call her mine, not only that but in front of her closest friends also.

"Hello I'm Mamoru Chiba nice to meet you all. And I am trying to be Serena boyfriend". Darien was wanting to say husband for some odd reason. He smiled at all of them after shaking their hands. Their eyes went back to a very red in the face Serena.

"Well yeah I got to go girls see you later tonight." quickly pushing Mamoru inside the car she was right after.

"Goodbye girls hope to see you all again soon" Mamoru called out.

"Bye guys"Serena yelled out.

"Bye Serena we want details tonight" all sad in union expect one girl with short blue hair her name is Ami. Once they the SUV was out of sights the blonde girl spoke again.

"Serena sure did find a nice catch, but how did she do it? She only been here for three days and she has that piece of hunk after. He's got to have brothers or friends."

"Calm down Mina won't you ha. But your right Serena did find a very good looking man, but she and I are total opposite when it comes to men I see it now. I go for the lighter hair type and she goes for the darker hair type. But Mina your right he has to have good looking friends". Spoke a woman with black raven long waist length hair.

"Raye, Mina, Ami we need to get Serena to release the information quickly hahaha. But wait won't that meat that would be Serena first boyfriend, and they are in his car." A amazon looking woman with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail spoke.

"Lita is right guy. We had boyfriends and what not but Serena never had one guys." Raye spoke.

"I think it a perfect time for Serena to have a fling we go back to school in a month she can actually have summer fling guys lets not ruin this." Mina spoke.

"Can we even trust that Mamoru guy with her. Sure he is a looker but still" Lita was going to go on until Ami spoke.

"Yes we can trust him" Three eyes turn towards her all raising a eye brown. She continue "He said he was Mamoru Chiba correct?"

"Yes Ami he did do you know who he is, or something?"

"Oh yes I know who he is. He is Mamoru Darien Chiba he is the owner and CEO of D.S. Trading. Also known to be a millionaire and a top notorious playboy. But its funny he has never claimed anyone as his girlfriend before." Once Ami finished talking she noitces all three girls mouths were wide open.

"So Serena is dating a millionare..."

"top notorious playboy..."

"Guys we need to talk to Serena abot this before she does something she might regert with him". Lita and Raye spoke.

"I don't think so, like come on guys you didn't see the way Mamoru was staring at Serena. I know he is going to be serious about her, I just know it." Mina said with so much hope in her eyes.

"Mamoru I think you have found your match bud I make sure of it. Come on guys lets go eat inside the Crown." Mina pushed all the girls inside the resturant.


End file.
